Deux ange dans le ciel
by BlackLily1666
Summary: Hermione se promène dans le parc la nuit... Elle se remémore se jour horible .... RonHermione
1. FlashBack

One shot ! Entre Ron et Hermione…

Chapitre 1 :

Hermione était dans le parc de Poudlard. La nuit sombre était glacée… Le reflet de la lune reflétait sur l'eau du lac. Hermione se rapprocha d'un arbre fleurit. Elle si accota et regarda le lac sans aucune expression… Cela faisait 2 jour que ça c'était passer. Dans la salle d'étude. Elle en avait encore des marques... Qui saignait parfois. Les larme pleines de larmes elle se remémora le jour où….

FLASH-BACK

Elle était la dans la salle d'étude. Il faisait sombre et elle était la seul a avoir le goût étudier pour son examen d'histoire le lendemain. Elle était assise, un livre a la main, en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts. Il était minuit. Elle entendit un bruit de pas. Elle ne si attarda pas. Après quelques minutes, le bruit s'intensifia. Il s'approchait d'elle. Soudain, plus un son. Hermione releva brusquement la tête de son livre et écouta avec attention. Les mains crispées sur son livre Elle sentait le souffle de quelqu'un sur son visage… elle tourna brusquement la tête et regarda vers la porte. Elle était ouverte. Sans aucun son quelqu'un a poussa sur le dossier se la chaise et dit :

Bonsoir sang de bourbe….

Elle voulu rétorquer quelque chose main une mains froide et forte se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle ne reconnu pas la personne. Paniqué elle essaya de se déprendre, mais la personne qui la retenait était plus forte qu'elle. Il poussa le bureau dans un bruit assourdissant. l fut enfin dans la lumière. Un homme, de grande taille. Les cheveux complètement aplati vers l'arrière. Un regard vicieux et dangereux dans els yeux. Il lui sourit et dit :

Petite garce tu va payer.

Elle essaya de crier mais rien ne sortit. Drago mit sa main sur son chandail et le déchira en une seule fois. Il lui arracha des épaules et le jeta sur le sol. Il la prit par les cheveux et la jeta pars terre a coter de son chandail.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Elle commença a pleurer… Elle tourna la tête lentement vers le stade de Quidditch… Elle remarqua quelqu'un voler. Elle si attarda de plus près et commença a marcher. Ses pieds nus touchait la pelouse froide et humide, remplit de roser. Elle croisa les bras essayant de se réchauffer. Quelque minute plus tard elle arriva au7 porte du Stade. Elle remarqua que plus personne ne volait dans le ciel. Elle regarda dans les environ et vit un balai sur le sol… Elle sen approcha et vit qu'il étai a un Serpentard. Elle se remémora…

FLASH-BACK

Elle était sur le sol. Gémissant, elle essayait d'appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortait. Elle regardait Drago approcher. Dans un élan de peur elle se releva et essaya de s'enfuir. Il l'attrapa par elle cheveux et la jeta par terre. Elle cracha du sang. Elle était maintenant à quatre pâtes et s'écroula sur le sol. Il se mit sur elle. Il arracha son soutien gorge et défit ses pantalons. Il la regarda un instant pleurer de toute se force et il dit :

Jamais tu ne pourra être aimer… jamais quelqu'un aimeras un personne comme toi, un personne damné et souiller.

Elle réussit à crier de toute ses force. Elle gifla Malefoy et essaya de se dégager. Il lui donna une énorme droite sur la joue et mit son visage d'ange honteux en sang. Il enleva son sou vêtement, le dernier a être la et enleva son jean. Une fois fini il écarta les jambe fébrile de la jeune femme et rentra son sexe bander entre elle. Elle cria de douleur et serra les point elle tourna la tête vers la porte et supplia celle-ci de s'ouvrir. Tendit que lui, il continuait à s'amuser avec son corps…

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Elle se baissa et s'accota sur le mur. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et posa son front sur ses genoux. Et commença à dire :

Pourquoi personne n'est rentré ?

Elle se mita pleurer en repensant avec la force qu'il avait mit dans son travail. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Ron devant elle… Elle entendit un petit bruit et quelqu'un qui la prenait pars la taille pour la lever sur ses jambes. Il passa sa main sur sa joue. Elle frissonna légèrement et se dégagea de son emprise. Il soupira légèrement et dit :

Tu pense encore à sa ?

Comment veux tu que je pense a d'autre chose ? dit elle fâcher.

Il la regarda surprit et dit :

J suis désoler… je ne voulait pas te faire de la peine….

Il était le seul à savoir. Il serait le seul à savoir de toute façon. Elle ne voulait le dire a personne. De toute façon… Ron avait mit la raclé a Drago après… ça. Elle avait trop honte pour le dire a qui que se soit… Et elle continua à se remémorer…

FLASH-BACK

Un autre gémissement de torture se fit entendre par Hermione. Elle cria au meurtre et après quelque longue et interminable minute quelqu'un défonça la porte. Un homme horrifier rentra dans la salle. Il cria de rage et se rua vers Drago le prit de ses deux mains puissante et le jeta contre une table. Hermione était en larme elle se comprenait pas encore se qui se passait quand. Elle l'aperçu. Un homme grand, roux. Des bras muscler et des mains de rêve. Il était rouge de rage. Il criait parait quelqu'un… mais. C'était Drago ? Elle venait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se jeta contre ses vêtement et les enfila un a un…. Comme il était amoché ! Elle se leva et alla voir Ron. Il dit :

Espèce de conard ! Petit salaud de merde ! Putain je vais te mettre la gueule en sang ! Comment ta pu lui toucher ! Ta pas le droit de toucher a Hermione, MA HERMIONE ! JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS REGRÉTÉ D'ÊTRE VENU AU MONDE !

Hermione toucher par la protection qu'il avait pour elle ne se rendit pas conte tout de suite… Il l'avait violé… Elle était en état de choque. Elle murmura :

Ron….

Elle tomba sur le sol. Ron qui était en train d'arracher le bras de Drago se retourne et vit Hermione tomber. Il la rattrapa de justesse et la posa sur une table. Drago était évanouit pars Terre. Ron posa ses mains sur le visage de Hermione qui était elle aussi dans les pommes. Il versa quelques larmes et dit :

Comment il a osé… toucher a ta peau si douce. Comment il a pu.

Il la regarda. Elle était dans un sal état. Il remarqua une flaque de sang dans son entrejambe. Il écarta ses jambes pour mieux voir et vit sa peau déchirer par une violente surhumaine. Elle avait du sang partout. Il l'amena a l'infirmerie ou Dumbeldor était. Il la soigna et dit à Ron :

Merci de l'avoir apporter ici…. Je ne vous poserais pas de question appart une : Est-ce vous qui lui avez fait sa ?

Ron regarda son directeur avec fureur et dit :

Jamais je n'aurais pu faire du mal à Hermione

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Ron regarda Hermione. Sa faisait 2 jour qu'elle le fuyait. Il ne supportait pas sa. Jamais il aurait pu lui faire de la peine, il ne voulait pas lui en faire. Alors pourquoi elle le fuyait ? Il s'approcha d'elle et dit :

Hermione je t'en suplit dit moi se qu'il ne va pas…

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et dit :

Se qui ne va pas ? SE QUI NE VA APS ? C'est que ce salopard ma complètement démunit… je ne pouvait rien faire ! J'avais honte de moi. Il ma prit et ma complètement jeter sur le sol. Il ma déchirer, je ne dit pas sa comme métaphore ! Quand il insérait son sexe en moi je sentais des flots de sang qui coulait sur mes cuisses… Il ma enlever toute confiance en moi, l'image de moi… je ne suis plus qu'une coquille il ma ARRACHER MON ÂME LE CONARD !

Ron s'approcha d'elle et dit :

Jamais tu n'as été qu'une coquille. Tu es Hermione, ma Hermione… Ton intelligence est incroyable…

Il mit sa main sur ses hanches… et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Tu es sublime. Tes yeux son comme du chocolat. Ton souffle sucré, ton sourire enivrant. Ta peau d'ange… tu est la plus belle, la plus intelligente et... Surtout la plus spécial du monde….

Hermione le regarda. Le reflet de la lune était dans ses yeux. Toute souffrance disparu instantanément. Il était comme la baume sur sa plaie…. Tout d'un coup… elle se rappela. Elle s'extirpa des bras de Ron. Lui tourna le dos et dit :

Jamais tu ne pourra être aimer… jamais quelqu'un aimeras un personne comme toi, un personne damné et souiller.

Quoi ?

Elle se retourna et lui fit face.

C'est ce que Drago ma dit, juste avant….ça.

Ron s'approcha d'elle tentant de retenir sa frustration contre Drago et dit :

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un… je suis Ron. Tu n'est pas damné et souiller… tu est l'ange de ma vie… tu est l'étoile qui fait briller mes yeux. La couleur dans une peinture… et surtout tu est la seul dan mon cœur.

Hermione le fixa. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

Je t'aime depuis toujours Ron….

Ron s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Un baiser plein de passion et d'amour.

Je t'aime… Hermione.

Il reposa ses lèvre sur les sienne et pendant un long moment, restèrent comme ça… Enlacer et sans souffrance. On aurait dit deux anges seul au monde en amour. Le ciel leurs appartenait… Il s'aimait et c'est sa qui comptait.

Vous avez aimé ? Une petite review : P : P : P


	2. L'étoile de feu

Bonjour ! Je suis désolé que se chapitre est mit tant de temps… les examens sont finis ! Alors j'ai tout mon temps ! Et oui j'ai eux que quelque review mais… Je sais que je suis NUL en orthographes… va falloir faire avec je suis désoler : S : S : S alors voila la suite !

Chapitre 2 :

Leurs tardive … Il s'en foutait. La légère pluie douce qui commencer a tomber du ciel… Il s'en foutait. Il était la dans le parc de l'école et laissait aller leurs amour mutuel. Hermione passa sa main dans les cheveux roux du jeune homme. Sans quitter ses lèvres sucré. Elle ne souhaitait ne plus jamais quitter cette toute petite place dans les bras de Ron. Toute la souffrance qu'elle avait vécu ses dernier jours c'était envoler comme quand on soufflait sur de la poussière. Hermione croyait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais… Elle aurait souhaité rester au Paradis toute sa vie. Elle passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Ron et l'embrassa avec passion.

Ron croyait rêver… Il tenait Hermione dans ses bras… Et croyait qu'à tout instant cette petite poupée pourrait se caser en mille morceaux si il faisait un mouvement brusque… Il voulait lui faire découvrir un monde meilleur. Enlever toute cette souffrance qu'elle avait souffert. Il voulait la protéger… Et rester ici pour l'éternité.

Hermione sentit Ron la prendre dans ses bras, et lui murmurer a l'oreille :

- Je t'aime tant…

Hermione serra plus fort Ron dans ses bras et versa une larme de joie. Après un petit moment, Il la ramena a sont dortoir. La pluie avait complètement mouiller c'est cheveux… elle était tremper de la tête au pied… Lui aussi il l'était. Mais il sen fichait. Il passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et lui donna un tendre baisé avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il se rapprocha de son dortoir mais Hermione l'arrêta. :

- Ron… sil te plait… reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas aller dormir seul…

Ron se retourna surprit et se rapprocha d'elle il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il s'installa dans un divan et mit La jeune fille toute mouiller et tremblante sur son torse chaud. Il prit une couverture et la déposa sur elle et Lui chanta tout doucement à l'oreille :

- Hermione… Tu es mon ange… Hermione… Tu es la fille que j'aime… Hermione tu es mon ange... Hermione… soupir Tu tes endormit.

Hermione c'était blottit sur lui comme dans un lit. Elle était réchauffer pars toute la chaleur du cœur de Ron sur sa peau froide et trempe. Elle entendait le battement de son cœur… et après la petite chanson, elle tomba dans un sommeil profond.

Harry se réveilla de bonheur aujourd'hui. Il devait se préparer pour son entraînement de Quidditch. Il en avait un tout le samedi matin à 8h30. Son capitaine lui disait que sa les aidait à se réveiller… Pff baliverne. Il prit une douche et s'habilla. Il prit son balai et déssendit sens faire un son dans la salle commune pour remarquer ses deux meilleures amies coucher un par-dessus l'autre et dans un sommeil profond. Il se rapprocha d'eux et réveilla Ron. Le roux le regarda bizarrement avant de remarquer Hermione qui dormait sur lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer à Harry, mais Harry l'arrêta. :

- Ron… Pour une fois que tu as fait la paix avec Hermione je ne veux rien savoir de tes excuses… faits en sorte que ça dur !

Harry lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte de sortit. Ron abasourdit ferma la bouche et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle se réveilla tout doucement et regarda Ron. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de remettre sa tête contre Ron. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune. Il pouvait deviner qu'il était environ 8h pour que Harry, un samedi matin parte comme sa toute habiller, pour le stade de Quidditch. IL prit Hermione comme un marier prend sa femme (n.d.a. tsé la comme quand le marié apporte sa femme dans sa chambre d'hôtel ? booon c'est ça ! lol) Et la transporta dans son lit. Il mit ses draps sur Hermione et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de lui écrire un petit mot sur le parchemin. Et se dirigea vers la porte.

Hermione se réveilla 2 heures après. Le dortoir était vide, il n'y avait plus personne. Étrange. Elle se leva et s'habilla. L'école autorisait maintenant le port des vêtements de tous les jours les samedi et dimanche. Donc elle mit une jupe bleue assez courte et un chemiser blanc. Elle se peigna les cheveux et déssendit en bas. Elle regarda dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne non plus. Elle fit un mou de désappointement, puis elle sortit. Elle ne croisa quelque personne très pressé. Elle suivit quelque première année vers la grande salle et remarqua que tout le monde y était. Elle rentra et alla s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor. Mais ne trouva ni Ron, ni Harry… ni aucune personne de 5ieme année avec elle. C'était vraiment étrange. Elle se retourna et remarqua,a que aucun des Serpentard de 5ieme année non plus n'était la. Elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et vit Seamus passer en courant. Elle le suivit et l'arrêta. Elle lui dit :

- Seamus ! Où est tout le monde !

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Il y a eu une dispute entre Ron et Malefoy !

Hermione sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans son corps. Elle ressentit un énorme vide et une grande tristesse... Elle retenu ses larmes et demanda :

- Tu peux m'emmener la bas sil te plait ?

Seamus la regarda un instant avant de dire :

- Mais bien sur … aller suis-moi !

Il se dirigea vers le Parc. Hermione se demandait comment tout ça avait commencer… j'espère que Ron n'était pas aller trop Loin! Après avoir massacrer Malefoy, celui-ci passa deux jours à l'infirmerie pour qu'on lui donne des soins médicaux. Mais la… il s'était sortit de là, et était en très grande forme ! Elle vit quelques personnes proches du lac… Et justement Seamus s'ennallait là-bas. Arriver proche, on vit Ginny en larmes et Harry qui essayait de taper Goyle. Les Serpentard et Les Gryffondor s'engeulait se poussait… il se battait ! Personne n'intervenait. Elle remarqua qu'ils y en avait qui faisait un rond en criant elle se rapprocha du cercle et vit Ron et Drago au milieu. Elle sentit qu'el allait tomber dans les pomme, mais Harry qui avait mit Goyle dans le coma, la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le regarda légèrement et lui souffla un sourire avant de se frotter le front et d'aller regarder qu'est qui se passait. Il se parlait Malefoy avait son petit sourire en coin et Ron tenait ses poing serrer et le regardait comme si il allait lui casser le cou d'un instant a l'autre. Ron était beaucoup plus grand que Malefoy. Il était habiller d'un chandail vert écrit : Blaze pister en blanc et des jeans trop grand pour lui. Malefoy avait son habituel chandail noir avec un serpent dessus et des pantalons propres noirs. Les yeux glacer de Ron fixait Malefoy enrager. Hermione s'approcha un peu plus et entendit se que Malefoy disait a Ron :

- Ah oui ! tu t'es pas remit de se que j'ai fait a cette pauvre garce en ? Ouais je le voit dans t'es yeux. Mais mon pauvre... oui pauvre surtout Weasley… t'es aussi minable qu'elle. Elle ne te la pas dit? Elle a adorer ! dit il avec un sourire de malice.

Ron s'immobilisa, mais se secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits :

- Va te faire enculer Malefoy! Je te jure que je vais te faire payer le jour ou ta voulu sortir de ta pute de mère !

Ron s'avança très rapidement et de sa main puissante lui décrocha une droite. Malefoy fut projeté sur le sol. Il se mit à quatre pattes et cracha du sang. Il se releva en boitant et s'avança vers Ron maladroitement. Ron lui donna un coup de poing sur le nez se qui fit tomber Malefoy sur Crabbe juste derrière lui. Hermione cria et s'avança vers Ron pour l'arrêter mais Harry la retenu. Il devait réglé sa une fois pour toute. Hermione versa une larme de désespoir avant de regarder. Ron empoigna Malefoy par le collet et le souleva. Il lui donna un coup dans le ventre qui fit faire crier de plus belle l'assistance. Harry cria lui aussi. Il était merveilleusement content que Malefoy souffre. Goyle se réveilla et alla frapper Ron derrière la tête. Celui-ci lâcha Malefoy et tomba a genou sur le sol. Crabbe laissa tomber Malefoy et accompagner de Goyle frappa a coup de pied dans le ventre Ron. Hermione cria de plus belle et pleura. Harry voyant Ron en difficulté attrapa Goyle par les cheveux et le frappa de toute ses force sur la tête. Crabbe le prit par le cou et le frappa dans les côte se qui le fit tomber ensanglanter sur le sol froid et compacte. Hermione qui s'entait la rage monter en elle. Elle serra les poing et fixa Malefoy qui se relevais en riant de se s meilleurs amis. Elle grogna... elle détestait Malefoy. Elle souhaitait sa mort. Elle en avait assez et entendu... et souffert. Elle voulait le tuer. Sa mort une fois pour toute. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Hermione sentait sa tête devenir en feu… sa poitrine exploser de rage. Son cœur était maintenant rendu noir de fureur. Elle hurla de toute sa force :

- AAAASSSEEEZZZ !

Un énorme se fit entendre et des flammes brûlantes et ravageuses en forme d'étoile montèrent autour e l'attroupement. Ses cheveux changèrent de teinture et devenir rouge feu. Ses yeux devenus rouge, et avec sa peau blanche, elle tendit le bras brusquement et serra mentalement la gorge de Malefoy. Elle resserra son emprise mentale sur la tête de celui-ci. Les flammes s'étendait a vu d'œil. Tous les élèves partirent en courant. Laissant la Harry, Ron, Goyle, Crabbe et Malefoy. Elle voulait la mort de Malefoy. Rien de plus rien de moins. Elle voulait qu'il souffre. Elle fixait celui-ci le regardant mourir. Le vent fit relever ses cheveux. Elle cria de plus belle et hurla un son assourdissant. Goyle et Crabbe mire leurs main sur leurs oreilles et tomber a genou. Le bruit était insupportable. Hermione .était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Harry et Ron tomber sans connaissance. Malefoy allait mourir d'un instant a l'autre. Elle s'en foutait. Elle resserra son emprise. Soudain, une force incroyablement froide vint entourer Hermione. Elle se répandait sur elle. Son cou… ses bras... ses doigt… son dos… ses jambe et son torse. Ses forces l'abandonner et elle tomba sur le sol brûlant autour d'elle. Quand elle se réveilla elle était dans une chambre spéciale. La pièce était très spacieuse, et au mur teint jaune foncé. Il y avait plusieurs lit, et dont 4 autre était occuper. Il y avait une fenêtre et un pot de Lys sur le rebord de celle-ci. Elle passa sa main sur sa tête et remarqua un bandage blanc sur celle-ci. Elle regarda le creux de sa main droite et vit une énorme étoile graver sur sa peau en profondeur. Elle eu un frisson de peur et se releva. Elle se leva et marcha un peu dans la pièce. Elle avait terriblement mal à la tête. Elle regarda dehors et vit qu'elle n'était pas au château. Il y avait des voitures et des passant qui passait a tout bout de champs. Elle ne se souvenait pas pourquoi elle était ici. Elle fronça les sourcils et se souvint. Elle se retourna et vit Ron dans un lit blanc comme neige et très mal en poing. Elle courra vers lui et eu les yeux plein d'eau et gémit. Elle se mit a genou devant son lit et lui prit la main. Elle déposa un bec sur celle-ci et pleura de plus belle. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et vit qu'il était inconscient. :

- Ron… mon amour quel bêtise j'ai encore fait…

Elle regarda dans les autre lit et vit : Harry, Crabbe Goyle et Malefoy. Elle se releva et mit sa tête entre ses mains et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle sentit une main tendre et chaude se poser doucement sur ses épaules. Elle arrêta de pleurer et regarda à sa droite. Dumbeldor se tenait la… lui souriant gentiment. Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais il fut plus vite qu'elle.

- Je vais vous expliquer….

Voila la fin ! Une petite review ?


	3. Les 4 élément

Voila le chapitre suivannnnnnnt !

Hermione était la assit surle lit. Dumbeldor était entrée dans la chambre en voyant qu'elle était réveiller. Il s'assit a coter d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Il lui sourit et lui dit paisiblement:

- Je vais tout vous expliquer...

Hermione le regarda et fit couler une larmes sur ses joue avant de fit un signe de tête l'insitant a commencer.

- Vous êtes a St-Mangouste ici. Nos soins n'était pas assez grospour vous guérir. Nous vous avons emmener ici.Messieurs Potterest juste un peu sonner on ne craint pas pour lui. Crabbe et Goyle aussi vont bien. Il sont juste un peu sonner. Messieurs Malefoy... et bien... Mesieurs Weasley a encore fait preuve de sa grande force physique !...

- Et Ron professeur ?

- Lui... c'est une autre paire de manche. Vous aver remarquer l'énergie que messieurs Weasley vous transmettait ?

-Oui... bien sur il me donne beaucoup de son temps.

- Mais il vous donne une grande partie de son énergie... Comme pour vous aider a suremonter des épreuve ..

- Oui en effet.

- Chez les sorcier, il y a une maladie peu courante, mais ne vous inquiété pas nous savons la guérir. Dit le directeur voyant la visage de Hermione s'assombrir. Cette maladie consiste a etre vider de toute énergie que se soit. Il peux nous entendre... il peut pensée mais il ne peux en aucun cas parler ou bouger. Il est comme une statue.

- Comment fait-on pour le guérir messieur ?

Dumbeldor soupira et détourna le regard. C'était la première fois que Hermione voyait son directeur reculer devant l'adversité. C'était très bizzard de la voir tourner la tête et de chercher ses mots. Hermione avait très peur de se qu'il allait lui dire. Le battement de son coeur augmentait a vue d'oeil... babam... babam...Babam babam babam... il ne se calmait pas ! Elle sentit un sueur froide couler le long de sa joue et frissona. Dumbeldor dit en se tournant pour regarder Hermione.:

- Le seul moyen de le guérir est un potion. Cette potion consiste: Si on lui donne , il oblira chaque souvenir dans sa tête... toute mémoire disparaîtra.

Hermione mit sa main sur sa bouche et gémit. Elle pleura du plus fort qu'elle pu. Elle devait entendre la suite. Elle respira un peu et regarda le directreur avec les yeux rougue et gonflé.

- Je veux entendre la suite

- Mais si on ne lui donne pas cette potion... il moura.

- Vous êtes entrain de me dire que je doit choisir entre la mort de l'homme que j'aime ou qu'il perde tout ses souvenir? Hermione prit sa tête dans ses main et gémit. Il n'exsiste donc aucune potion pour l'amour ?

- Non mademoiselle Granger. - Et expliquer moi pourquoi je créé du feu par la pensée ? dit elle sarcastique. Dit moi aussi pourquoi j'ai cette fichu étoile dans la main. Dit moi aussi que les cochon volent ! Et que les mouches font de la lutte!On est pas près de s'en étonner ! Hermione se leva d'un bond et marcha vers la fenêtre.

- Je comprend que vous êtes frustrer mademoiselle...

- Frustrer ? Frustrer ! Exactement ! Exactement le mot le plus maigre et minable qui exprime se que je ressent a l'instant. Je veux que vous m'expliquer maintenant pourquoi j'ai fait tout se feu.

- Vous êtes le feu.

Hermione se retourna face a Dumbeldor. se reprocha et dit:

- Quoi ? le feu ? je ne peux pas être un élément messieurs.

- Vous êtes l'incarnation du feu. Les parent de Messieurs Potter sont de bien plus grand magicien que vous ne le penser !

- Qu'est ce que les parent de Harry font là-dedans ? Je suis désoler sa na aucun sens.

- Laisser moi terminer mademoiselle.

Hermione baissa la tête et dit un faible oui de la tête.

- Les parent de messieurs Potter , en décedant, n'on pas que créé une magie autour de Harry, mais une formule et une incantation aussi. Il on donner tout leurs pouvoir a cette formule. Il ne voulait pas que leurs Fils craigne le seigneur des ténèbres. Alors il invoquèrent les quatre élément pour le protéger. Lily représente l'eau, James la terre, Je représente l'air et vous...

- Le feu bien sur... Mais pourquoi je serai le feu ? Les trois autre personne sont bien plus importante pour Harry que je le suis pour lui.

- Bien sur que non. l'eau et la terre signifie la nourriture et la vie. Les parent de Harry lui on offert se présent. La vie. l'air est se qui nous entour. Nous protège. Je suis celui qui aide et protège le plus harry. Je suis donc l'air. Et finalement le feu. Le feu est se qui nous aide a vivre, l'énergie que nous avons. Et parfois l'amour qui brûle dans nos coeur. les expresion comme : La flamme dans mon coeur, ou l'étincelle dans mes yeux...l'amour brûle mes entraille... Je brûle a petit feu.ne sont pas en vie pour rien.Vous êtes l'énergie de Potter se qui l'aide a vivre. Vous etes donc le feu.

Hermione s'entit son coeur lâcher... Elle était donc si importante pour Harry ?Ah mon dieu qu'est qu'elle allait faire... Elle s'assit a coter de Dumbeldor et dit :

- Vous vouler dire que Harry m'aime ?

- Peux-être bien...Quand vous avez découvert vos pouvoir il y a 5 jour...

- 5 jour ?J'AI DORMIT 5 JOUR ? dit Hermione hors d'elle. Elle se leva d'un bond et se mita faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Calmer vous mademoiselle et vener vous assoir.

Après quelque instant Hermione vint s'assoir et se calmer.

- Donc... quand vous avezdécouvert vospouvoir comment vous sentez vous ?

- J'était en colère...en rage, en furie.. et je ne savait pas comment l'exprimer et comment arrêter se qui se passait.

- C'est se qui déclanche l'étoile.

- L'étoile ?

- L'étoile est le symbole du feu... c'est pour sa que vous aver une étoile sur la main.. et que le feu que vous avez produit avait la forme d'une étoile. Trois ligne symbolise l'air, une sphére représente la terre, et une vague représente l'eau.

Dumbeldor montra sa main a Hermione. Il avait une cicatrice désignant trois ligne.

- Qu'elle sont vont pouvoir?

- Je dirige L'air... donc je peu faire un ouragan... ou une simple brise. La terre peux ensevelir quelque chose... ou créé des chemin.. des escalier.. des pente. l'eau peux faire des point d'eau, de la pluie ou éteindre le feu...

- Existe-t-il des point faible ?

- Bien sur comme a toute chose. Le feu sont point faible est l'eau.. L'eau c'est la terre... l'air c'est le feu. Et la terre c'est l'air.

Hermione n'y comprenait rien... elle ne savait que faire des histoire abaracadabrante de son directeur.Elle ne comprenait pas ! Dumbeldor remarqua la mine de désapointement d'hermione et dit:

- En résumer: vous êtes une partit de Harry et vous dever le sauver de Voldemort. En utilisant le feu.

- Sauver Harry ? DE VOLDEMORT ?

Hermione recommeça a faire les cent pas.

-Oui...Il existe les 4 élément mes du sens inverse on les appel: Élément noir. Les élément noir sont comme nous mais du mauvais coter. La tere et l'eau est diriger par une seul personne, Voldemort. L'air c'est le père de messieurs Malefoy et le feu... Messieurs malefoy en personne.

Hermionse se rassit et dit:

- On est fichu c'est clair...

Dumbeldor fu facher des parole que Hermione venait de pronocer:

- Nous ne somme pas vaincu cher Hermione. Ne ne le saurons jamais ! Nous allons vaincre voldemort par la force. Chaque chose a sont point faible je vous signal.

- Si vous l'dite... Hermione leva les épaule.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer un peu... réfléchiser bien à se que je vous est dit.

Hermione baissa la tête et se souvint.:

- Mesieurs ! qu'est que vous aller faire pour Ron ?

- Je vous laisse carte blanche. Trouver quoi faire.

- Je doit choisir entre Ron mort... ou Ron vivant... mais qu'il ne me reconnait pas.

Elle eu tout dun cou le regard livide. Sans aucune expression elle dit:

- Je doit me reposer... bonne nuit.

--------------------------------------

Fiiiiiiiiiniiiii alors ?


End file.
